The present invention relates to a stand and, in particular, to a bicycle stand which supports a bicycle in an upright position on a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,033,160 discloses a bicycle stand, which has a base, an upright support structure extending upwardly from the base to a top end, and a spindle engaging post that extends outwardly from the top end of the upright support structure, for engaging a spindle of a bicycle so that the bicycle stand supports the bicycle in an upright position on a surface.
However, the upright support structure is affixed to the base to occupy a relatively large space not conducive to transportation or storage.
Additionally, the base is substantially U-shaped so that the bicycle attached on the upright support structure is easy to fall due to an uneven surface.
Thus, a need exists for a novel bicycle stand to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.